


Atomic

by creepyponylover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional pain, Gen, No Ships Please Don’t Hurt Me, Post Salem, mutations, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyponylover/pseuds/creepyponylover
Summary: After Salem’s defeat, Remnant is blasted with a scientific revolution. Yet, we all know how this story goes, science is not a toy, nor something to be taken lightly. After one small misstep, team RWBY has to clean up the mess.But no one ever said it would be easy, physically or emotionally.





	Atomic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanut Battlenuts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peanut+Battlenuts).

Ruby stared out the window of the train, watching the world go by, all in one blur of colors and shades. 

It would’ve been nice, to stop and take in the beauty of the area, but Ruby knew it be heart now. Maple trees covered the area with bright red leaves, evergreens dotting the landscape. Birds flew from branch to branch, plenty of room to flutter about. The sunrise would’ve looked beautiful. But currently, the autumn colors looked more like an abstract painting then a beautiful scenery, and the sunrise that Ruby could picture was washed out by the blurs of browns, reds, and oranges. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” A voice rang out, startling Ruby. “Sorry..”

“It’s okay.” Ruby hummed, turning to see Weiss, looking as proper as she away had, a sad smile on her face. “It’s sad to think that something like this had to happen to see each other again.” Ruby sighed, and nodded, patting the seat next to her.

“You can sit, Weiss.” 

Weiss hesitated, wondering if her comment had made Ruby feel bad, but sat down anyway. 

“I saw you nearly a month ago” Ruby commented, smiling softly, she turned to the window. “Well, I can't say I haven’t missed you.”

Weiss’ hair bobbed as she nodded, Ruby noticed in the reflection of the window. “You’re right, I guess it’s just felt like forever.” She sighed “But, Salem is gone now, we don’t have to be together all the time.”

Ruby paused, Weiss was right, it had been nearly a year and a half since Salem had been “defeated”. It hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows, but life was better now, much better.

Weiss, for one, had become the owner of the company. Whitley willingly giving away the rights as soon as their father had passed, himself taking on the more business side, dealing with taxes, stocks, among other things. Weiss had used her power well, starting campaigns for Faunus rights, and a charity ball that occurred every few months.

Blake had returned home for a short while, disappearing into the night before reappearing a month later. It had came out she, and her parents, had started a new movement. They crushed the White Fang easily, and established a much more peaceful and positive group. Blake had used her connections with Weiss to help spread her message.

Yang and Ruby… well they went back home. Qrow had been injured in the battle, almost dying in the process, and Ruby herself… had lost an eye. She spent months with Yang training herself back to the huntress she was before, adjusting to her new perceptions of the world around her.

Of course, each kept contact, often in fact, and it had even come out that team JNPR had moved in with each other, to help Ren and Nora with their upcoming fifth member of the team. They were lucky, Pyrrha had been revived when Salem and Ozma were reunited. The gods had shown that much mercy. It had taken a few weeks, but she one day appeared at Ren and Nora’s door, somewhat frazzled, but looking happy nonetheless. Yet, another curve ball was thrown, as Pyrrha happily declined Jaune’s attempt when he had asked her out. After a bit of digging, it had come out that Pyrrha was very bisexual and very happy with someone. Someone who had helped her find her way home when she was revived and promptly dumped in the middle of the forest.

It wasn’t just the gang who’s lives had been turned around by the end of Salem’s reign. Grimms were much less common, and the Grimm pools had been found to be much less dangerous than before. Scientists jumped on the chance to study it, and quickly they found new and amazing ways to use it.

For one, the way the strange goop worked made it amazing at dissolving plastics with little to no waste, as if it merely disappeared. And, with more research, it was found to be incredible at producing energy when mixed with specific dusts. The mixture was quickly put to use, and testing began in a small town not too far off the beaten path.

The tests were more than successful, and soon, a full operation was completed. The first Grimm power plant was created, and placed right in the center of the Atlas tundra.

Ruby sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, she wasn’t entirely ready for this, her battling skills were not up to par at all, but the kingdoms needed team RWBY, the kingdoms needed her. She felt Weiss place a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey-“ Weiss began, catching Ruby’s attention. “We got this, I know we do, Ruby, whatever mission this is, you’ll do wonderfully.”

Ruby smiled, and before her friend could react, she yanked her into a hug. “Thank you Weiss.”

Weiss laughed nervously, hugging her back, pulling away moments later as Yang popped in. “We’re about to hit our stop. Blake and I can see a crap ton of guards too.” She huffed, “were huntresses, we don’t need them!” The blonde rambled, Ruby giggling.

She may not know what was about to come, but she had her friends there to help her, at least.

She smiled as Blake entered the cabin. Ruby looked at all her teammates, standing somewhat proudly, she spoke.

“Alright everyone. We got this.”


End file.
